Causing the ripple effect
by alexandrovich977
Summary: An AU, on October 31st 1981, Voldemort attacks the potter twins, but something went wrong and he was destroyed, Harry and Michael survived, but Harry wasn't left untouched, whatever happen left him almost a squib. what will Dumbledore do? what will his parents do? what will happen to Harry now? mass effect/harry potter crossover, no paring (yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Causing the ripple effect**

 **prologue**

Time, time is like a calm lake, ever so peaceful ever so surreal.

It will only take a small pebble to drop in the middle of the lake to cause the ripple effect.

But unlike the ripples in the lake, ripples in time will become waves that wash all across the timeline.

In the year 2186 CE the pebble was thrown at the timeline, and it caused unimaginable waves.

 **2186 CE Citadel Unknown Location**

The intelligence was waiting for commander Shepard to make a choice.

Commander Shepard looked at the intelligence with a tired eyes and said "you are asking me to make a choice? Even though we both know there isn't really any choice". The intelligence looked at the broken and tired Commander "i see…. You are truly remarkable specimen, most of other orgenics and even synthetics would be still ignorant at this point, but you… you are aware".

A second had passed then another, then a minute than 5, yet Shepard hadn't moved, he felt as if a eternity had passed, but he just stood still stared at the intelligence.

Destroy, Control or Synthesis those are the "choices" that the intelligence gave Shepard.

Shepard looked at the Earth, he could still remember The Illusive Man last wards "There...Earth. I wish you could see it like I do, Shepard. It's so... perfect." yes, Shepard thought while looking at the Earth, it really is perfect.

How Shepard wished the he could as the The intelligence told him Destroy, Control the Reapers, but he could feel the presence in his mind telling him to choose the Synthesis option.

The Commander is no pushover he tried to fight it, he tried to go and Destroy this citadel the Reapers and that damned intelligence, but his feet slowly walked to the Synthesis option, yes they managed to indoctrinate him.

Slowly walking to the edge of the platform he thought about all his friends and his loved ones, how in the end he failed them. The Reapers will get what they wanted all along combination of both organic and synthetic.

"Wait!" yelled Shepard, stopping just at the edge of the platform. While still looking at the beam of light that originates below the platform. "Can you tell me at least why do you want to combine organic and synthetic life? Why not just kill me since i'm already at your control why to you need me to jump into this light".

The intelligence contemplated for a few moments whether or not justify the Commander with an answer, after a few moments it said "the crucible rewrote some of my core functions, it give me new insight, but i'm unable to initiate them myself. I need an outside source, a template if you will that i can build upon, hence you." after a few seconds of pause it continued "with the combination of both organic and synthetic i can finish my prime purpose given to me by mine creators, in this galaxy." the Commander could not believe his ears "in this galaxy? Are you planning to go to other galaxies? What if the people do not want to fight?" the intelligence answered "yes, we will go to other galaxies to restore order in the chaos, and there will not be any people who do not want to fight, they will have no choice, i will be in control, now….continue".

No, thought the Commander, i can't allow this to happen, but there is nothing i can do. With a tear in his eye Commander Shepard, an orphan that was raised on the streets of the great megatropolises covering Earth, a war hero almost single-handedly repelled an attack by batarian slavers on Elysium, a very powerful biotic, the first human spectre, jumped into the beam of light while feeling as the intelligence deconstructing every cell in his body, combining and changing them at his will, the pain was to much for any organic to bare, three words were repeating in his mind over and over "i failed them".

The intelligence didn't wait to finish deconstructing all of Commander Shepard, it instead instructed the citadel to open its arms and prepare the Synthesis process. But unknown to the intelligence a solar flair was heading towards the citadel station and when it finally hit the station something remarkable happen, the combined energy of the solar flair and the energy that the intelligence was using for the Synthesis process created a rift in time and space, a tiny one but nevertheless it was enough to send something through. As soon as Commander Shepard saw this he used his remaining biotic energy to propel what is left of his body, in hopes of kill himself in order to end his pain.

As the Commander got near the rift he felt his body began comprising and into something smaller,finally he can end the pain and guilt that he felt, then it all went black.

While it the vortex the Commander's body continued to be compressed, his consciousness was long gone but his soul remained it was clean and pure like that of a new born.


	2. Chapter 2

October 31st 1981 Godric's Hollow

It was a peaceful night and the residents of the Godric's Hollow were preparing to go to sleep, but the peaceful mood was broken by the sound of battle that were coming from one of the houses. But even with all the noise none of the Godric's Hollow residents weren't in much hurry to try to help. In those dark times one have to mind his/her own business unless you have a death wish.

"Give it up Black, you are nothing compare to me" shouted a man with a face that looked like a snake, while firing a green curse at another man, but the man dodged, that man had deep cuts on his face, his arm and leg he was covered in blood.

"I will never let you touch them Voldemort! i'm their godfather, and if you want them you will have to go through me, you bastard" yelled Sirius Black as rolled behind a couch trying to apply a healing charms in order to stop some of the bleeding, Sirius already lost too much blood and he was already feeling that he might fail the children.

A sigh escaped the lips of Voldemort "really Black? You are a pureblood i do not wish to kill you, but you leave me no choice, at least you will die with the knowledge that the Black line will continue and not end with you."

Sirius didn't reply he knew that this was not the time for conversation, the healing charms were a temporary solution and to a permanent one. Readying himself for the final assault, but then he heard a whispering from voldemort, Sirius immediately felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck, he reached a grabbed the source of his pain only to see that it was a dark brown snake that almost exceeded 2 meters. "Shit" cursed Sirius, he throw the snake away and fired a blasting curse at it, causing the snake to exploud into little pieces.

In the background you could hear Voldemort laughing, "Black, your time now is truly limited, if you don't get the antivenom soon you will die shortly, come now, surely your life is worth more to you then the life of some brats?"

Sirius snorted, then leaped from his cover in order to fire a blasting curse and to try to blow up Voldemort into a tiny million pieces, but as soon as he saw Voldemort in his line of sight it was too late, a green curse was already heading towards his chest "i'm sorry Lily, James i failed you" whispered Sirius to himself as he felt the killing curse hit his chest, at that moment Sirius Black was no more.

Looking at the dead body of his enemy "and this is the fate of all those that oppose me, so Peter how does it feel, knowing that it was you who caused your dear long ex friend to die?" said Voldemort to another man how us hiding behind of the entrance door.

"No Master, i don't feel anything about his death, i'm just feel glad that i chose the winning side" Stammered the man as he entered the house and looked at the body.

Voldemort looked at the pathetic excuse for a wizard, his face didn't betray any emotions, then he turned his head to the staircase and said "Peter, show me the childrens rooms", "Yes master" said Peter, as they got near the room they notice the lack of crying, "Black must have put some silence charms on the room" said Voldemort.

As they got near the crib Voldemort looked at the boys, they looked back at him with no fear in their eyes. Voldemort decided that he will just end both at the same time, there is no point in wasting time.

As he aimed his wand at the twins, Harry as if sensing danger pushed his body infront of his twin. Voldemort seeing this didn't react, it didn't matter that the twin is trying to protect his brother, Voldemort knew that his curse will kill both of then at the same time,

"Avada Kedavra" shouted Voldemort, he was sure now that this war was won at this moment.

As the curse was very close to hit Harry, suddenly a small rift opened behind the twins and something shot out of it, it looked like a pebble. The small rift closed as soon as the pebble exited the rift, the pebble passed the first twin and hit Harry at the back of the neck just as the killing curse hit Harry in his forehead, the two different energies clashed, and a battle was raging in the young Harry's body. But in the end the killing course lost and was expelled from Harry and shot towards Voldemort.

Voldemort got hit with the cures could feel his body die along with a small part of his soul. He discarded his body and the small part of his soul immediately and fled the scene. Peter who saw all this took his master's wand and also fled. Nobody saw that the small part of Voldemort's soul didn't die yet, it try desperately to stay alive so it latched on poor Harry, the closest living thing near it. In that small exchange between the different energies, shock waves were created knocking both of the twins out, and destroying the room.

After 10 minutes of the exchange the Godric's Hollow residence could hear a cry "No Sirius! why did you have to die" "James, the kids!" yelled another voice that belonged to a woman, "Lily go upstairs we will follow you" said a James. As Lily entered the room followed by two man one was her husband James, and the other was one of the powerful wizards know to be alive at this day and age Albus Dumbledore, and what they saw left them stunned, the room was a total mass, most of the toys were destroyed, the crib, by the looks of it, was the only part in that room that was not destroyed.

As the adults got near the crib the could see the sleeping bodies of the twins, Michael with his rad hair was holding the hand of his brother Harry.

Lily reached to hold them and to see if they are okay, but she was stopped by Dumbledore "wait Lily" he said "i can feel dark magic in this room", Dumbledore took his wand and cast a few spells "yes, Tom was here, see that ash there, i suspect it is what was left from his body" said Dumbledore. "So he's gone? Can we check my kids now?" said James "please James, give me a few more moments, we could trigger something that can cause damage to the twins" said Dumbledore, after a few more spells "it seems that there are no traps in the room but...", Lily and James didn't wait for Dumbledore to finish his sentence and each grabbed a twin James took Harry and Lily took Michael. When James took Harry he immediately notice a cut on his forehead with a shape of a lightning bolt, "Dumbledore look..." said James, "we need to talk Lily, James, and it concern the fate of whole wizarding world" said Dumbledore as he looked at the lightning shaped scar.

 **Author's note**

It goes without saying that i don't own anything (harry potter nor mass effect)

Now, english isn't my native language, so if you feel that my wording could be better please tell me if you think that it will improve my story.

Just a fair warning, the story may go slow at times.

So what you guys think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**October 31st 1981 Godric's Hollow night**

As the adults were heading to the dinner table, something was happening inside of Harry.

The pure soul from the pebble fuzed with Harry's making his soul twice the time as big as a normal soul, and now with that combine power Harry's soul began to wage war against the soul fragment that was trying to take over his body.

Thankfully the power of a combined soul was just enough to win, and with the victory comes the spoils of war. The soul fragment that Voldemort left was just that a fragment and a very small one at that, it had almost none of the Voldemort's personality just a tiny bit of 'survive at any cost'. It was not enough to corrupt Harry's soul, and so his soul fragment began to be refined by Harry slowly collecting the knowledge of what Voldemort knew. Memories that induced strong emotions were deleted by Harry's soul, as how could a soul of a child know of such pains or such strong emotions, the only thing he knew if it was painful you stay away so his soul acted according to this principle while getting bigger in the process.

While that was happening inside one part of Harry's body, in the other part of Harry's body, the pebble was slowly beginning to change the cells that were was near it, and what was near was the spinal column, slowly changing the neurons, change didn't stop there, and slowly began to progress towards Harry's brain and also began to change it.

As all of those changes happening in Harry's body, the adults were discussing Harry's and Michael's futures.

"Lily, James i have bad news regarding Harry" said Dumbledore, the parents looked at him with worried glances, seen it Dumbledore immediately continued "the scans that i made, and you also can make, showed that his magical core wes broken, he will be a squib for the rest of his life..."

Before Dumbledore could continue, James interrupted him "are you 100% sure? We should take him to st. mungo's immediately ".

"No! it's too dangerous right now for both of you and your children, especially for the young Michael" said Dumbledore while also sanding secretly compulsion charms on both of the parents.

Lily looked skeptically at Dumbledore "what does Michael have anything to do with this, he is not the one that was injured, i scanned him while we were walking, he is in perfect health".

"Lily, remember the prophecy _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " said Dumbledore, "i still don't see the connection, true Harry has a wound that looks like a lightning bolt, but that is it" said Lily

"Me too" add James.

Dumbledore looked at them for a few seconds and said "the mark of an equal doesn't have to be something physical, i don't recall that Voldemort has anything to do with lightning bolt, but i do however know he has a connection to a squib".

"Voldemort has a connection to a squib? Who?" asked James, "his mother was a squib" answered Dumbledore.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, was a product of a uniun of a muggle and a squib" continued Dumbledore " so you see, Tom who takes pride in his blood that is connected to his mother, tell me now Lily and James are the twins close? Do they always play with each other? Comfort one another if one of them is crying? You can say that by making Harry a squib he made... " "are you nuts?" yaled Lily, "of course they are close, most of the twins that i heard of are acting like that they….", "Lily please don't interrupt, and let me finish."

Lily looked at James and saw him nod, so she let Dumbledore to continue.

"By making Harry a squib he made Michael someone whom is similar to him" finished Dumbledore, seeing that the parent aren't buying his explanations he sent another round of compulsion charms at them while thinking ' _the more compulsion i use on the the more they will develop a resistance to it_ _i hope it will the last time today_ '

"Fine Dumbledore, Michael is the chosen one, it still doesn't explain why shouldn't we send Harry to be checked" said James.

"Because we don't know if Voldemort told any of his followers about the prophecy, but i'm sure they know that he was heading here, and if someone from his side see that young Harry is still alive they may try to attack him, and if they learned he is a squib they can conclude that Michael is the chosen one, do you see where do i go with this?"

"Yes" answered reluctantly both parents.

"Good i'm glad you understand, now let's talk about Harry's new accommodations, i was thinking... " "what?!" shouted the two parents, "what are you talking about Dumbledore? What new accommodations? He is our son, so what he is a squib? There are a lot of squibs that live very happily with their parents" said James and Lily nodded.

" *sigh… but what about Harry's feelings? He might get jealous of his twin, also he can't do magic so he must work in the muggle world, so that means that he must attend a muggle school, and with both of you who must still lay low, how do you think it will affect Harry's future?"

"yes, maybe you are right, Harry need to be at a place where he could make a future for himself i will talk to my sister, even though she doesn't like magic, and with Harry being a squib and hence he can't do magic, she just might accept him" said Lily

And with that Harry's future and the future of the planet was set, will it end with prosperity of all human race or end with total extinction, only time will tell.

For now while the adults are making preparations for Harry's new accommodations, the changes in his body are still continue.

 **Author's note**

It goes without saying that i don't own anything (harry potter nor mass effect)

So what you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**November 1st 1981 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

It was a quiet morning in Privet Drive, the Dursleys were getting ready for the new day, Vernon husband of Petunia Dursley (née Evans), father of Dudley was preparing to head to his workplace at Grunnings a drill-making company, he was the director of the company.

The little Dudley was at the table on his special chair and eat some eggs with enthusiasm.

And Petunia what at the sink cleaning the dishes.

"Well darling, i got to go to work now, see you when i'm back" said Vernon while kissing Petunia,

"Okay, Vernon, have a nice day at work" said Petunia to her husband.

' _I will be a nice day today i can feel it'_ she thought to herself.

Not after ten minutes after her husband left she heard a knock on the door, wondering who that might be, they weren't expecting anybody nor any mail.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see who was on the other side, Lily her freak of a sister standing at the entrance to her house, her normal house, _'how dare she come here'_ thought Petunia.

"Hi dear sister, may i come in?" asked Lily, Petunia quickly looked around to see if any neighbor are outside, and when she saw that there were and they were looking at her house she felt that she had no choice and signaled to her sister to enter.

"Thank you Petunia" said Lily, and head straight to the living room and sat on one of the couches. Petunia had a look like she swallowed a whole lemon, she looked at her sister and asked with a bitter voice "well? What do you want? I don't have all day", "Petunia" started Lily with a pleading voice "please i need your help, you are the only one that i can think of that can help me, and no i don't need money" Lily quickly add when she saw Petunia's face.

"Well go on what help do you need from me?" asked Petunia, Lily looked at her sister's face for a while, taking a deep breath mentally preparing herself for the next part and said "i would like for you to raise one of my sons, his name is Harry" then Lily prossed to tell the reasons why she wanted Petunia to do it.

Petunia's face was unreadable during the entire one sided conversation "of course we will pay for all of Harry's expenses, what do you say Petunia? Can you help me raise Harry?" said Lily with a pleading voice, Petunia kept looking at her sister for another 2 minutes without an answer debating the pros and cons of Lily's request, then after a while she said

"i will need to talk with my husband, how can i contact you?" asked Petunia.

 **September 1982 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry Potter age 2 was different and he knew it, for one thing his eyes were green, but not the normal green, no, if you look closely you would see that there was something moving in his irises it was easy to miss, but it was there.

The next thing that made him so different happen only after the Dursleys sent him and Dudley to daycare, there he notice that other kids are a bit slow, Harry easily picked up reading and writing, he even started asking about school textbooks so that he could read them, the adults were dismissive at first but after some begging on Harry's part, one of the workers brought her son's old textbooks and what happened next amazed the adults, the 2 year old at first looked at the textbook flipt the pages and then began to solve the questions in the textbook.

At first the adult were still a bit skeptical but after looking at his answers they were amazed.

After that they quickly call some of their friends to see if they could find more textbooks for Harry.

" , Harry is a genius, you should text him, he might get accepted to a school now instead of the age 5" said one of the care workers to Vernon.

Vernon didn't like the sound of that, how dare the son of a freak be better than their son, after the care they did for him, instead of his deadbeat parents, he wanted to punish the boy for it but immediately stopped that line of thought.

Vernon understood that now that there are people aware of his talent if he make a move on the boy and the boy stops showing his talent there will be questions that might lead to some trouble.

So Vernon decided that it will be best to play along, and maybe with luck someone else in time will take the boy away from him.

"Really, we haven't notice that but if you say so, why not, just give me the contacts and i will make it happen"

After that the Dursleys attitude towards Harry changed from tolerating him to barely acknowledging his existence. Harry immediately notice this change, and tried to fix it, "i'm sorry aunt Petunia, i will be good please don't be mad at me, tell me what i did wrong and i will try to fix it" said Harry with near crying voice, they are the only family he knew, his old one abandon him, Petunia looked at the son of her freak sister and said "nothing happened, go to your room, don't you have homework that needs to be done?", Harry heard in and knew that he couldn't do a thing now, he did had homework but he finished it a while ago, depressed and confused Harry went to his room thinking _'first my birth parent left me now my aunt wants to leave me, why? It's not fair'_ , as Harry was closing the door to his room he could hear the laughter coming from the kitchen, slowly going to his bed, he cried himself to sleep.

The next few months taught Harry that the Dursleys attitude towards him wouldn't change, so he went to the next best thing for approval for his hard work or at least acknowledgement, he may get a casual hug or a pat on the head.

And so after just two months since his uncle called someone to test him, he was labeled as a genius and was sent to a special program that was paid by the government.

His uncle was happy that he didn't have to give Harry a ride to whatever school the program sent him to, every morning there was a local school bus that give Harry a ride to his school, yes Harry was going to school at the age of 2.

At first it was awkward, given the fact that he was only 2 in a class with filled with 5 year olds and also for the fact that it was almost 3 months since the start of the school year.

But eventually they warmed up to him only to be shocked that he was once again jumping grades.

It only took Harry a week to finish all the first grade material, and he quickly went through second grade one.

When Harry turned 4 he was already finished high school, and was starting his higher education in University of Cambridge. Harry was debating on what should be his focus first, eventually Harry decided to focus on getting a Doctorate in computer science and information systems, From there he will wait and see. His uncle was happy, if Harry was going to Cambridge he couldn't stay with them anymore, well at least until the summer break but that is far in the future and only for a couple of months.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 1984 University of Cambridge**

When Harry first got to the University he was like a fish returning to water, during his year he read a large amount of books in the library, he read not only books about his subject but also other subject such as Chemistry, Physic etc…

The professors in the University were shocked, they thought at this rate Harry will finish his Doctorate in 2 year, and gain a few more Doctorates along the way.

The Prime Minister of england was happy that such genius was born in england, he quickly made a few phone calls in order to meet this genius, and maybe do some favors for genius and when the elections will come, the genius could support him during the campaign by saying how much the Minister helped him.

The meeting didn't go to well, apparently the genius, Harry, knew what the Minister was up to.

"I'm terebly sorry sir, but at the current time i'm not lacking in any department, but thank you nevertheless for your words of support" said 4 year old Harry. The Minister tried to press that maybe there is something that he could do for Harry, but then he looked straight into Harry's eyes, the green eye, and stopped.

They say that the eyes are a doorway to the soul, and Harry's soul was powerful, then when he saw this something formed in the back of the Prime Minister's mind, a warning, don't mess with Harry Potter.

Prime Minister quickly thanked Harry for his time and practically run away from the meeting place, leaving behind a confused bodyguard.

Harry didn't put to much thought into the Minister's behavior and went with his business, after all he had so much to learn and so little time.

 **August 1985 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry age 5 woke up in his small bedroom, he was home for his summer break.

This morning was different, Harry felt for the first time anxious,why? What could make the young genius anxious? The answer is simple it's because today is the day that he will meet for the first time his birth parent since being left by them with the Dursley.

In young Harry's mind there were dozen of questions forming in his mind.

Harry of course already ask his aunt why did his parents had left him, but every time she answered the same "when you meet them ask them", and so he waited, and waited and now after 4 years after being sent here by his parents he will finely get some answers.

He wanted to meet his parents, life with the Dursleys wasn't bad, they give him food, a place to sleep in, but there was no love no real care, so wanted a real family. The anticipation was killing him, he didn't know what expression would he had to make, should he hug them or just greet them formally.

The Dursley of course weren't to happy with this situation, but they did agree to it when they took Harry and the money that came with him, so they could just tolerate it for a few hours and then it will be over.

After what seemed to Harry as an eternity, he heard a the doorbell ring, Harry was frozen in place until he heard his aunt's voice "Harry, come downstairs your 'family' is here" he heard her saying 'family' at a mocking voice.

Preparing mentally himself, Harry slowly started to head downstairs and towards the living room, as soon as he entered the room he saw for the first time since he was a baby that was abandoned his family.

First he notice the red haired woman, she was sitting the closest to the entrance, she had green eyes, and she was smiling at him, she wore a red T-shirt.

Next he saw a tall man, and he could instantly see the resemblance, almost identical facial features, and the same messy hair.

But what was bugling him the most was the boy who was sitting in between his parents, he looked almost like Harry, there were only two slight differences, one he didn't had a scar on his forehead, and two he seemed shorter then Harry, the boy was around 3ft 10.7in (118.7 cm) while Harry was 4ft 6.4in (138.3 cm).

The boy also notice the difference and immediately shouted "how come he is taller than me? Aren't we twins?", _'twins?!'_ Harry was shocked _'i have a twin, by the looks of things he was living with his parent, why? What did i do to be deserved to be thrown away?'_ , Harry was on the verge of tears.

Seeing that Michael outburst making Harry uncomfterble Lily decided that she should take charge of the conversation "Michael don't be rude to your brother, hey Harry, my name is Lily, and i'm your mother, this is James and he is your father, and this is Michael, and as you might already guessed from his outburst, he is your brother, i'm sure you have a lot of questions, so why don't we sit and talk" Harry simply nodded and entered the living room.

Lily notice that he sat closely to the Dursleys and not them, it hurt her a bit but she knew it will not be easy, after all they did left him here and did contact him all this time.

Lily and James already agreed before coming here that Lily will do the talking and only if Harry asked a question from James only then James will answer.

Harry looked at his parents feeling more betrayed, and with bitterness in his voice he said "well yes i do have some questions, first is Michael that better than me that you decided to keep him and throw me out?" both adult Potters were shocked at his tone of his voice, Lily quickly answered "no Harry, you got it all wrong, how about i tell you the real reason and after that you decide" seeing Harry nod, Lily continued to tell him their origin and of what happened that night.

After she was done telling Harry everything she notice that he had a look of pity in his eyes, and the pity was directed at them, she thought that he understood the secrafice that they had made, and was relieved, that was until she saw Harry turned to Petunia and said "was this why you were worried and angry all this time? You thought that i might be delusional as well?".

All the Potters were shocked, and the Dursleys maybe for the first time since Harry came to their house smiled in his presence.

"It's okay there are institutes that can help yo..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence because James pointed a wooden stick at the coffee table and it change into a pig, the Dursleys and Harry were in shock "that is not possible" said Harry "this…" "is magic" continued Lily rather proudly, too proudly for Harry's taste.

"Shall we continue with our conversation?" said Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

**August 1985 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

"Shall we continue with our conversation?" said Lily.

Harry looked at Lily, mustering his courage for his next question "why now? What have changed now that you the reasons that you give me for giving me up are irrelevant?".

"As as said, one of the reasons was your safety, and now after 4 years most of the Death eaters are in Azkaban, it's a magical prison, the danger is finally over and we can reunite as family, Harry we missed you so much, please give us a chance, we love you" said Lily with a pleading voice.

Harry sat there quietly for a while, then said "what about my studies?".

"Oh right, don't worry we can talk to your school and we can sort that out".

"i'm sorry but i have to correct you, i don't go to school, i go to..." Harry began to explain but Lily heard "i don't go to school" and immediately looked at Petunia and said with a confused voice "Petunia? What is this? How come he said he isn't in school, we paid for his education you said... " "let the boy finish!" said Petunia with an irritated voice.

Lily for a second looked like she was slapped. Clearing his throat Harry continued "as i was saying, i don't go to school i go to the University of Cambridge since last year, i already started working on my degree, people there know my name, and if i suddenly disappear it will cause a commotion."

James couldn't keep quiet anymore and said "Harry, for a small child you are sure filled with alot of self importance, i'm very disappointed at your behaviour, now be a good kid and come with us ."

Harry looked at James with unchiled like expression, without a word, Harry got up and left the living room. After a few seconds he returned with a newspaper in his hand and threw it on the coffee table with contempt.

Both Lily and James looked shocked at his behaviour, while ,Michael still couldn't get over the fact that his twin was taller than him, so he pouted all this time with his little arms crossed.

After Lily and James got over the initial shock from Harry's behaviour, they got another shock when they looked at the title that was on the front page of the newspaper:

 **The boy** **genius got accepted to**

 **University of Cambridge**

The article had a picture of Harry shaking hands with the Prime Minister just before they went into their private meeting.

"No, how is that possible, you are just 5, is the muggle education that lucking that even a child could be accepted to a university?" said James, he still refused to believe it, but unlike him Lily knew that that was false. "No James, it's not, i saw some of the material that they teach and it is not easy" said Lily, "then how is it possible for Harry to go there" continued James with his denial of the situation.

Harry looked at James with confusion, how is it possible for a person to be in so much in denial even with proof in front of his eyes, but slowly that confusion was turning into anger.

Seen that Harry is turning hostile to James, Lily quickly shut James up and said "Harry, son, please, we just have a hard time believing it, just like for you it was hard to accept that we have magic" Lily turned to James "right honey?", James looked at his wife, then his son Harry and let out a sigh, "Lily is right, i shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, i'm sorry Harry, i was just surprised by your behaviour and of what you achieved in your stay with the Dursleys." taking a breath James continued "don't worry we will not stop you from going there, we just wanted you back in our lives now that there is no more danger, we want to be whole again, you were missed all this time son, please let us be family again".

Harry sat in his place in silence, thinking about all of the conversation that had happened.

True they had abandoned him, but they had their reasons and they did come back for him once the danger was over. Academically nothing will change for him, so the only thing that keeping him from having a real family is him himself, yes he was hurt, but it was only for 4 years, he still have a lifetime ahead of him.

Harry has decided that he will go with them, he will have a lot to gain and nothing to lose by refusing.

"Very well, i do also want a family" said Harry. The Potters were very happy, but they both notice that during the entire conversation Harry never addressed them by their names nor did he call them Mum or Dad. The Potters mentally sighed, and had the same thought _'this is going to be difficult'_.

"Excellent, we should pack your stuff and be on our way" said Lily quickly after noticing that both she and James were silent after their son announced his intentions.

After the Potters packed Harry's stuff and thanked the Dursleys for their hospitality, Harry run to Petunia and said "even though you didn't like me, this was my home for the past 4 years, thank you for having me dear aunt", Petunia looked for the first time sad, then she went to Harry and hugged him "stay safe".

And with that the Potters disappeared from Dursley's house.

 **August 1985 Potter ancestral home**

The Potters appeared at the entrance of the Potter ancestral home, the home was a large castle with beautiful gardens, but Harry couldn't appreciate at that moment the beautiful scenery instead he was emptying his stomach. "It's okay Harry, it happens every time someone apparates for the first time, we are sorry we didn't warn you", surprisingly Harry wasn't mad he was amazed at the discovery of the ability to teleport.

For Harry everything seemed as if it stood still, he began formulating a plan, he needs to find what more can magic do, he needs to analyze magic, to find a way to utilize it himself, and if he still couldn't find a way he will find somehow to circumvent the problem.

As the Potters stepped inside the house a strange creature greeted them "good evening miss, and master, what can Neesy do for yours?".

"Neesy, this is Harry our other son, you will serve him" said James. Then he turned to Harry "Harry, this is Neesy, she is a house elf, the House elves are very loyal to the head of their family. An owner or master can 'free' a house elf by giving him or her clothes."

At the look of his son James add "yes Harry, they are essentially slaves, they will serve one family for a long part of their life, and they feel that this is right and proper, but sadly it's not all, if we could we would free them all, but without the bond they share with the family that they are serving, they will die, so we do the next best thing, we treat them with respect and don't abuse them" the last part was a warning to Harry, Harry nodded as he got the message.

"Good" said James "Neesy, take Harry to his room and help him unpack, and help prepare him for the night, it's 8 PM now, Harry go with Neesy, i know you got more questions, i will be surprised if you don't, but it all can wait until tomorrow, and if you are hungry just call Neesy, she will fix something up for you". Harry looked at his father and nodded "James and i, will go to your room later to say goodnight" said Lily.

For the second time since Harry was reintroduced to his family his brother walked to him and hugged him, "i'm glad that you are back with us, although it's still not fair that you are taller than me, goodnight brother, i will see you tomorrow".

And with that Harry followed the strange creature named Neesy to his room, it really was a stressful day.


	7. Chapter 7

**August 1985 Potter ancestral home the next day**

The next day was very weird for Harry, he found himself holding his tears on more than one occasion, _'so this is a family?'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _A warm hug in the morning, no cold tune when you ask a question, and a smiling face to greet you in the morning or any time a day'_ .

Harry had to excuse himself a couple of times just to calm himself.

Harry, even though he was happy to get a brother, he found out that it will be hard to actually to connect with Michael, he was after all just a 5 year old normal kid, well normal wizard kid.

Harry had already had a more mature mindset then a five year old, and being a university student surrounded only by the sharpest minds that Britain had, had changed his mind further.

Lily noticed Harry's problem and asked him to join her at the study. "Harry" Lily started, "i noticed that you are having difficulty to connect to Michael", Harry looked ashamed "i'm sorry, i just can't find within myself to enjoy and i quote 'The dragon warrior' or 'The adventure of Light Wizard', i tired, i really did, but i can't bring myself to enjoy it, don't be angry at me, please" said Harry with a tears starting to form from his eyes, Harry was afraid.

Seeing this Lily immediately rushed to him and hugged him and said in his ear "Shh, it's okay my son, it's okay, we are not mad, we understand, especially since you told us about you being a university student, take your time, we still have time until you need to go back, and while you are here, why not go to the library? we have a wide variety of books there, and you can read about our world, and about 'The dragon warrior' or 'The adventure of Light Wizard'" add Lily the last bit with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, am i allowed to take the books to my room?" asked Harry hopefully. "Of course you can, just be sure not to damage them" said Lily.

Seeing the smile on Harry's face it was like christmas came early, _'another book worm in the family, wait until i tell James that'_ thought Lily.

Lily turned to Michael "honey, why don't you let your brother spent some time learning about our culture and read some of our book so that he could know how to play your favorite games".

"Okay mum" said the little Michael with a disappointed look on his face, he finally got a brother but couldn't play with him, but after he answered his mother he run to the garden to play with his broom toy. Seeing Michael disappointed look hurt Lily, but she knew that was the only way to get Harry more invested in their world, and find a common ground with his twin.

James watched the whole conversation, he waited until both of the kids are gone, then he went to Lily and said "was that wise to tell Harry that he could use the library? Wouldn't it make Harry jealous of his twin? After reading all the things about Magic?"

"I don't think so, Harry is smart, and the look on his eyes said to me that he will treasure family more than the fact that he couldn't do magic, also think about this, Harry is a squib right?" James nodded, "but he also was named Heir of Black by Sirius, so while he can't inherit it nor use the Black fortune, his children could, and don't forget no one could claim anything until Harry and his next of kin is dead" said Lily.

James looked deep in thought, Lily continued "also remember that Harry wasn't born a squib, he was born with a fairly large core, and there is no record of any wizard or witch that born with a core that size that later gave birth to a squib, so do you want your grandson be ignorant of his heritage? Or do you want to explain him why his father didn't prepare him, and… well you can guess the rest" James remain quaite for some time, then he spoke "yes you are right, Harry seems like a smart boy, and the way he looked showed me that he wouldn't let something as petty as jealousy to ruin his chance to have a family, i was just worried that… you know what it's not important, i was stupid to even think that" Lily smiled at James, lean towards him and give him a long kiss "that is one of the things i love about you James, you can accept it when you are wrong" said Lily with a smile.

While the adults were talking, Harry asked Neesy to show him the way to the library. Once he arrived there his mouth almost hit the floor, the library was huge, it was almost as big as the one in Harry's university.

"Neesy, are all those books about Magic or things that connected to Magic?" asked Harry, "Yes master Harry" anserwd Neesy.

Harry looked around trying to decide what should he read first, _'okay, first i need a bit of a backstory, after that we will move to family history and then i want to see if there is a form of Magic that even a squib can perform'_ thought Harry to himself.

Harry looked at Neesy and said "Neesy, can you bring me history books, something that adults would teach their children, then bring me the books that they study in school, can you do it for me please" Neesy looked happy that she could be more of use to her master "yes master Harry, right away" then she popped away.

Harry looked at the spot that the elf disappeared from and thought _'i really need to research this, one step at a time Harry, one step at a time'_

Harry sat at the nearest table eagerly awaited Neesy to return, while he waited he looked around the houge room. _'The Potters do have a lot of books, they...'_ Harry stopped his line of thought for a second _'no, WE, have a lot of books, this will take a lot of getting used to, a family , i finally got one..'_ Harry's line of thought was interrupted with a pop sound that happened near him, "here are the books master Harry, if you need something else, please call me" said Neesy and popped away.

Harry didn't pay attention to the books first, _'why did it seemed that she was in a hurry? Was she called? But by whom? Father? Why did he called her? I know that she isn't the only house elf, well no matter i will ask her later'_ thought Harry, then turned his attention to the books, he opened the first book that he saw and begon to read, Harry didn't even notice that he for the first time addressed James as 'Father' in his mind.

On the other side of the house, James was starting his talk with Neesy "so Neesy, tell me everything that Harry has have been up to", so Neesy compiled, she told what Harry asked her last night and she went to tell him what he ordered her to get in the library. James looked happy "good he started with history, with this he could ease to to our world".

Unknown to any resident in the house something was happening to Harry, Harry notice keywords like rune, potion, spells, in the books that he was reading, then something was beginning to open in his mind, memories that he repressed because he thought that they were delusions created by his young mind to escape his lonely and empty life, knowledge that no five year old should have, but this time Harry didn't repressed them, he knew that magic was real now, he allowed all of the memorie to resurface, he was bombarded with a massive amount of knowledge, and with the new knowledge new ideas, new possibilities.

Harry looked away from the book, closing his eyes, allowing himself to analyze the new information, and as he opened his eyes a smile began to form on his lips, and the smile only grew as he looked around himself, looking at all the books, Harry then began to form a new plan in his mind.

Around the world powerful wizard and witches felt a shiver in their spine, they felt it, a change in fate, something big was going to happen, and each one of them began to slowly prepare themselves and those that were close to them for the change that was coming.


End file.
